A number of containers of the type capable of evacuation are known for example, one type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,583. Such containers may be used for storing foodstuffs, chemicals, paints, and the like as the preservation process is enhanced by the removal of air from the container after the contents have been placed therein and prior to storage. Many such containers, however, have the disadvantage of not showing or providing for easily checking whether evacuation is present in the container or the extent of such evacuation. In addition, many such structures are complex, have a large number of parts, or are difficult to assemble, evacuate and/or clean.